Field Marshal Harry Potter the savior of Great Britain
by MariousPluton
Summary: When the world goes to hell all around Harold James Potter decided he has had enough. Rated M for violence and Extreme language.


It is the year 1903 at the dead of night is a small village just south of Nottingham by the name of Godric's Hollow. In the village and it's cemetery something strange starts to happen. the skies start light with lightning and crack with thunder temporarily defining many in this small village. The air starts to swirl and pick up like a miniature tornado. The ground starts to shake and starts to light like hovering fireflies soon the firefly like phenomenon starts to collect and build into a giant of golden glowing light and started to pulsate when the light started to fade as this light faded a man sharted to form as more and more of the light faded the more this man started to become more solid and starts to gain more attributes. Finally when the light disappeared the man gained his full appearance.

This man had wild black hair, shocking emerald green eyes the seemed to pierce right through your soul, he wore circular style glasses that made him look just as wise as they did intimidating. He wore a tweed suit in the style of the era and stood at a reasonable six foot one inches his posture was strong and agile like that of someone who has seen their fair share of battle during his life. However this posture seemed odd because this man could be no older than 25. This man took a look at his surroundings surveying his exits and took a brisk steady walk towards the closest one. Once he has exited he went to the nearest Inn to book a nights rest. Once the day had broken upon the horizon. The man went to a horse merchant and bought a brown standardbred asked for a quickest way to get to Nottingham.

Once he was given directions the man the man found his way to the city just fine and asked where the nearest royal army recruiting station was. Again the man was given the proper directions. Once he found the recruiting station he walked into the building and proceeded to negotiate his way into becoming apart of her majesty's officer core. Once everything was written and the paperwork made out the recruiter had an oh shit moment and decided to finally ask this man his name and qualifications. To which the man responded with.

"My name is Harold James Potter. I have a bachelor's degree in applied mechanics and as well as a masters in war time history. I was born July 31, 1879." Once this little fluke was fixed the newly named Harold signed the paperwork he was given his shipping date and left.

Now I know what you must be wondering um how could that be Harry Potter if he was born in 1980 and it's about oh i don't know 77 years in the Fucking future. And I'm going to answer with magic bitch. And as for why he went back in time. To change the future because it was so fucked up.

That being said Harry went to his train station for his ship out to his training depot. He got on the train and headed toward his final destination the cadet officer training depot. Once there they wipt all of them into shape. Forcing them into a ten mile run within the first week of training.

Line Break

After 3 months of rigorous training in marksmanship, hand to hand combat, small unit tactics, and bayonet fighting

Harold was commissioned as a second lieutenant in her majesty's royal army. He graduated the best in his training unit. He was being sent to an army base in Dover.

And that ladies and gentlemen is where our story begins with a man who had left everything he had to save hundreds if not thousands of lives. He had a loving girlfriend who unfortunately died not a week before he went back which is what ultimately sent him over the edge on going back in time. That decision decided the complete change of millions of lives. More than he would have ever thought.

 _ **ALL RIGHT GIRLS AND GALLS THAT IS THE END OF THIS WONDERFUL CHAPTER AND YES I AM NOT DEAD I'VE JUST BEEN VERY BUSY WITH EVERYTHING SO YES I AM OFF HIATUS. THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND A NEW ONE WILL BE OUT SOON BYE BYE**_

 _ **MATTROBE1717**_


End file.
